Say Yes
by xRainbowPebble
Summary: It's finally the day, Hianta is to marry Naruto. Yet, why is she hesitating the moment she locks eyes with a certain long-hair ninja? Neji/Hinata, Two-Shot


Say Yes

**Author's Note: Sorry, Naruto might seem a bit OOC, and I sort of rushed it at the end. Anyway, this was for a friend. Not edited.**

* * *

"Hinata-chan! You look so lovely," exclaimed her mother, who gently tucked her stray locked away. Hinata gave a small smile, hoping that her mother does not see the wariness in her eyes, and the confusion. She relentlessly tossed and turned during the night, thinking.

Thinking that she shouldn't marry Naruto, her _beloved_.

Hinata stood up from her seat and quietly mumbled that she was in dire need of fresh air. She allowed her hands to slide the doors and found herself faced with the garden.

It baffles her that she would even consider saying no, rejecting their unity together. After today, she can't utter such words anymore, today is the day she's getting married, legally bound to him, and she hopes that she could also be loyally bound to him as well.

"Hinata-sama?"

She jumped startled. Hinata nearly blanched when she saw it was Neji, "Y-yes, Neji-san?" She pursed lips, as she peered at him. Neji's normal loose hair was tightly combed back; richly white tie complimented his black suit and sharp shoes. She must have stared at him too long, for he arched an eyebrow.

She blushed and began fiddling her hands.

"I wanted to be the first so say my congratulations first. So, congratulations."

She blushed, keeping her head down. "Thank you for attending," she said quietly, and with careful selection, added, "and being our best man."

Hinata hoped she hadn't stutter the words out, she already sounded very meek. _Wait_, she paused, nearly coming to a complete halt of all her body functions, _why _do_ I sound meek?_

"Hinata-sama?"

Neii's voice laced with concern startled her back into reality, back to her wedding day. She blushed, pushing back the apprehension back into the depths of her mind and heart. Once again, these feelings should not be able to pester her. She was, after all, getting married to the man she loved, _loves_, Hinata mentally corrected.

She coughed, silently, and pretended to brush off the dirt on her silky bodice, and then smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles on the folds with her dress. Again, she stops in mid-air, thinking hard on her choice of wedding dress. She replayed the day she went shopping for her dress with Sakura.

After five years, Hinata believed that she would no longer be indecisive with her decision, but she was torn between two dresses. However, the belief was proven false when her eyes lay upon the embedded pearls that were adorned by the pale dress. Hinata was in a mess, she had already selected the brightly tinted pink dress that loosely clung to her body; she thought it would emphasize on her innocent love for Naruto.

But the other dress evoked another kind of emotion: _more_ human. Even now, she struggles with words to describe it, _true_, _endearing_, almost _passionate_. Though Hinata dismissed her thoughts and gently hugged the pink dress, her friend had another idea.

Sakura, being her escort and advisor, bought white dress the moment Hinata grazed her fingertips on it, claiming, and Hinata quotes, "_I'm sure _he'll_ love it_." And with a wink, Sakura went off merrily.

Dumbfound was exactly what Hinata felt then and now. It wasn't till her elder cousin spoke that she was finding herself locking eyes with him.

"Well, I suppose I should be going," Neji offered a polite smile, while she shifted uncomfortably. He began walking away, in elegant strides; Hinata couldn't help but stare longingly at his back. It took her awhile, but she realized that she always had been behind him.

"_Hinata-sama, get behind me!" _

"_Don't let your guard down"._

" _I'm sorry I worried you." _

"_Trust me._"

Her heart thumped loudly as her mind whirled from memories of Neji. Each and every single of the fragment was engraved deeply into her heart and mind, stronger than her connection with Naruto.

Hinata let go on tugging her sleeves, "Wait!" After calling him out, Hinata boldly, ran to him. She huffed, while Neji allowed her breathing to even itself. She had looked up, and stood there, staring intently at him, before gently grazing her fingers across his cheek, slowly. It was the same action—emotion that she experienced when she saw the pale dress.

He stood his ground, impassive as ever.

Hinata refused to let herself flinch, and continued to rub his soft but angular feature, "…I can't marry Naruto."

Neji didn't move.

She continued on, stronger, "Because…I care for you very deeply, nii-san." Hinata decided to lock her lips with Neji. She blinked back the tears, for she knew that it would be a miracle if he felt the same way she did; Hinata almost pulled back until she found his lips compressing against hers. It was soft, gentle, Hinata noticed Neji moved slowly, caressing her arms and then enveloping his arms around her.

"Finally!"

Both of Hyuugas jumped back, still in a fervent passion state, caught by the Hokage.

"Naruto-kun! I-I can explain," Hinata started, before Neji signaled her silence, and moved forward in front of her.

"Jeez! No need to get all protective, Neji!" Naruto waved Neji off, and shrugged, "C'mon, it was _my_ idea, I'm not here to steal Hina-chan away."

Puzzled, Hinata moved forward, "I, I don't understand." She glanced up at Neji, only to find him staring intently at Naruto.

"Well, you see how you and I were supposed to get married?" Hinata nodded.

Naruto made a movement towards Neji, "Apparently this guy here thinks I won't make you happy." Neji flashed a glared, but blushed.

"And I have to say, I agree. It's obvious that we care for each other, but, not in that way, Hina-chan. You love Neji, and Neji loves you. And so, we staged this wedding between you and I, to you know, appease the elders and whatnot," Naruto gave a smirk. "After all, the Hyuuga clan wanted more gain, and thus this marriage would happily consent to this agreement for the sake of their ambitions," Naruto sauntered forward, "besides, who doesn't want a handsome devil like me?"

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows, confused, as Neji gave a feral growl. Naruto gave him a look, "Except Hinata, and so this wedding is for you two, planned by yours truly and Sakura."

Suddenly, a yellow flashed appeared, and Naruto was in the back of them, "Now, hurry up! To the altar!" He gave a gently shove at Hinata, "Don't worry about the elders, I'm the Hokage, remember?"

Naruto gave a stronger shove as he continued, "By the way, you look lovely, Sakura's done a great job at choosing your dress." Hinata felt heat rose into her cheeks when she heard his murmur next, "It really does suit Neji."

And then everything made sense, she realized. Even as she had suppressed her feelings for Neji, it was always there, even while she was selecting the elegant gown.

Hinata was speechless, nearly brimming with tears as she nodded. She then tried to reach for Neji's hand, but later found that he had found hers.


End file.
